Review of STOP IN THE NAME OF PANTS REAL BOOK!
by Roxysconfessions
Summary: This is my review of "STOP IN THE NAME OF PANTS" please don't read if you haven't read "stop in the name of pants" unless you want major spoilers!


STOP IN THE NAME OF PANTS REVIEW

**STOP IN THE NAME OF PANTS REVIEW**

**By moi**

Stop in the Name of Pants! was released on Tuesday 1st of July 2008, and I was up and ready to read at 9 AM in the morning outside WHSmith.

Well mostly because I had a dentist appointment, and so I was doing a little shopping before hand, but whatever, I was one of the very first people to buy the new book in the Georgia Nicolson series by Louise Rennison.

And so here I am, sitting at my desk the very next day thinking excessively about Gee and her new diary, and so I have decided to post a review on Fan Fiction.

So, without further ado, I will start my review, and where better to start then with the name?!

STOP IN THE NAME OF PANTS! Was genius, I laughed when I first heard what it was going to be called zonks back, and I still really like the name. It's brilliant in every sense of the word, and it's a really great name because it sums up the book really well!

Then we go on to the book itself.

I have to say, before I go into daft detail about it that it was hilarious and I loved it, and it was great, but there are some bits that stood out to me, a bit more then others – in a good and bad sort of way.

First of all was the fact that Gee totally forgot that Dave said "And that is why I love you" until about a month after the river side snogging incident, I mean who could forget something like that?!

And then there is Dave the Laugh on the whole. He was hardly in it, even though he was a very important character at the end of "Luuurve is a many trousered thing" (which I though was A.M.A.Z.I.N.G.) he sort of just disappeared back into someone that was being held captive at the back of Georgia's mind.

AND because of this – he wasn't much of a... erm... laugh, which is what makes him Gee's top bloke in my book, but this time his laughingness was held back!!

BUT, then when I say this, I do think the Dave the Laugh cage at the back of Gee's head was sort of creeping into the front of Gee's head, vair slowly, but still managing, because she kept on thinking about Dave in a more less of a mate sort of way, even if it was less of the time.

Now, back on the lad subject, before I get to Masimo, I'll go to Robbie, the original Sex God. What has he turned into? A Lindsey (cake making?!) lover, who is _still _totally obsessed with Georgia in everyway possible way.

I mean, every time we see him in the book it's like he's drooling over her. I liked Robbie a lot in the last books because he was there first lad there I guess, and he was nice, and so he deserves to be with someone fun and cool, not parent lover Wet Lindsey. Good Grief!

And then there is his brother Tom, who wants to leave Jas? Hunky and Po are like meant for each other in every way, and it was daft of them to think that they could ever be apart! But I did like the more confident side of Jas, it made her personality go a tad bit wrong but it was a laugh.

Now to Masimo. I've got to say that even though he is stopping her and Dave the Laugh setting sail in this book he was sort of... nice?! Lord Behold I said it! Masimo, Sex God, and Italian Stallion (Pwoarrrr!) was actually quiet nice in this.

I think the only reason I never liked Masimo before was because he was SUCH a player, and this time round he sang her songs, and snogged her senseless and he was nice and caring, and even jealous (ooo-er) of Dave.

But I am still dead set on him not being in the picture anymore – which I think it what Louise Rennison was trying to achieve in this book, Masimo slowly going away, and Dave slowly approaching being her boyfriend type person, and FINALLY may I say.

But then there is Emma, who Dave seems to really like. I think that a lot of people believe that Dave must think of Gee as some sort of Goddess (maybe the nunga-nungas god – ooo-er -) but really I think he's in the same situation with Gee.

He likes her but as a matey typer, and likes Emma in a Masimo/Robbie typer way! But I could be mistaken, because God knows what goes on in Dave the Laughs brain!

I think that the Angus thing was really sad, because I adore him, but I'm glad that he didn't die, because he is a real sweetheart!

One thing that I think really changes in this book is Gee's mutti. She really seems more girly in this book, and her dad seems to not mind that an older, gorgeous Italian boy having a snog fest with their daughter everywhere they go, _even _in front of their house!!

It was like the world had gone mad! Even Ellen managed to say a sentence without dithering. I felt like the world had gone completely and utterly mad!

Even Masimo overreacted over the fact that everywhere they went Dave and Gee were with each other, at school, at home, dancing, but they weren't snogging, if they were he would have hit the roof by the looks of things!

Anyways, I'm really looking forward to the movie (OMGIDDYGOD, IT'S NEARLY HERE!!) and I'm glad that this wasn't the last book – as I thought it would be – and I can't wait till the next one. She better end up with Dave or I'll go crazy!!

Anyways, so all in all it was a great book, and great to read, and the Dave and Masimo almost fight over Gee was hilarious! I wanna see more Dave in the next book, and I want to see the Jas and Tom situation back to normal!!

Please leave a review, commenting on the book, and if you agree with me, and thanks for reading my pretty much useless rant about the fab book here, keep on writing Louise Rennison – I love your books, they're amazing!


End file.
